


Recollection//DISCONTINUED//

by Axsan_Kat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Magic, Memory Loss, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axsan_Kat/pseuds/Axsan_Kat
Summary: I woke in a room that was unfamiliar to me. In fact, as I sat up I realised that I could not recall a even my name. I racked my brain for any sort of information, yet all I could find was a name.AdrienWho was he? why did I remember the name, and nothing else?





	1. Who are You?

My eyes opened to the sight of a window near my head on the wall behind me, the sunlight filtering through. Sitting up and looking around I could see pink walls all around me. I was in a loft, a vanity and desk to my right that was below a bed. It was all unknown to me, and yet it felt right. It felt safe.  
_Adrien_  
It was the only word I could remember. I could not remember my name, where I was nor how I got here.  
But I could remember the name. There was no face that came with it. No sounds or memory. Just the name.  
  
Just as I was about to get up off of the chaise and go down towards the heavenly smells to ask where I was, the trap door near me opened and a woman with dark black hair came up. Her skin tone was similar to mine. A detail I did not know why I felt was important. She caught sight of me sitting up, and froze in place. Then suddenly she came to life. "You're awake! Oh thank god!"  
The woman turned and called downstairs, "Tom, Tom! Marinette's awake!"

Marinette. Was that my name? I did not know.

The woman turned back to me beaming brightly and said, "You gave us quite the scare dear! Having Alya bring you to our door so late last night looking like you'd got into a fight and nearly died!"  
Her face was now stern and I could not help but feel immensely guilty. Despite not knowing this woman she seemed to be genuinely worried but relieved. Before she could say anymore I spoke.  
"I am so sorry for worrying you ma'am. I'm afraid I'm not quite sure where I am. Do you know?"

For the second time the woman froze. This time she did not come to life so quickly. Instead it seems as if she was beginning to lose some as she went as white as a sheet. Her eyes seemed to well up and she struggled to keep her voice level as she spoke. "You don't... you don't remember me, do you?"  
I could not help but feel sorry for her and my voice was filled with genuine sorrow as I answered. "No, I am so sorry."  
Some part of me noticed that she had never answered my question, but as I watched her stumble towards the vanity and fall to her knees beginning to cry, I didn't care. Something in me ached to see this woman hurt so much, but I could not think of anything to say.

Thus I could only watch in a detached sort of curiosity as a large and broad built man came up through the door.  
"Sabine, I closed up shop. I know, but we shouldn't have-"  
He froze at the sight before him, his cheeky smile melting away. Tom, I presumed, as he had come to the call of the woman. (Who I now knew was called Sabine.) He gave me a worried and desperate glance before moving to comfort her. When she felt the hand on her shoulder she turned and flung herself into his arms and he could only grip her tighter and hide his face at the words she spoke. "She-She doesn't remember me!"  
The words were so full of grief that I flinched. I could only look down at the bed sheets in horror and sadness as I had somehow forgotten someone who cared for me so much. Or by the way that the man reacted, two people.

The man pulled her to her feet and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke. It was a soft rumbling sound that was deep with grief, but it still seemed to calm her, and surprisingly seemed to calm me. "We know our little girl, she wouldn't do this unless she needed to." The woman could only nod. She wiped her eyes and made her way back down the stairs. The man turned to me and spoke with grief filling his voice. "Marinette, dear, we do not know what you did but we love you. We need a moment, then we'll answer anything you need to know."

Before he could leave I threw caution to the wind and called out to stop him. "Wait, uh..." He turned to me those tired eyes showing only kindness, no trace of the annoyance I expected. I figured I had already hurt them so much. I hesitated but thought one more question couldn't hurt them too much. I needed to know. "I... You keep calling me Marinette, is that my name?"

I was wrong.  
Oh was I wrong. So, so wrong.  
  
His eyes had flashed with such a deep pain I wished I could turn back time. " _yes._ " Was all he said before he turned and fled.  
I could not remember anything, yet I knew I had done something so wrong. All in the space of 10 minutes. Somewhere in a deep part of my mind, chuckled. As if it was to be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are much appreciated! Please do review as well, the more feedback the better!


	2. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates on this fic will be slow for a while... I might be able to post more regularly after a few chapters though!

For a few brief moments I sat there and allowed the new information to sink in.

My name is Marinette.  
The woman and the man, Sabine and Tom, care about me.  
I have hurt them by asking about myself, so I must mean a lot.  
And I know a man named Adrien.

All in all, it wasn't much. I still needed to know where I was, what I did and why I couldn't remember anything. Although Tom had said he did not know what I did, he may still be able to figure out why I don't remember anything. At the very least I will find out where I am, and I know I can count on them to care for me for now. So I stood from the chaise and gazed around at the room in an attempt to do something, to give them the time they needed.

I looked below the loft bed first, to see a desk. One side had a desktop on it and an old sketch book, the other had a photo frame, a collage of some sort, a few rolls of fabric and an old and worn sewing machine. When I went closer and looked into the photo frame I saw a young girl in pigtails who looked like Sabine that stood between an auburn haired girl and a dark skinned boy with a red cap, all three of their arms linked together. I assumed the one in the middle was her daughter.

Looking at the collage I found it was a collage of the girl's high school years with the year 2020 written in silver pen. There was a large photo at the center of the collage directly above the writing. It was a small class of people, all of whom seemed to get along. There was one blond girl however, who stood in such a way that I found I disliked her, just from the image. Around that, was several different photos that seemed to be from all through-out her High school years. Many of the photos had the red cap guy and the auburn haired girl, both of them looking very close in most of them, but there was also a dark haired girl who had purple highlights (which was blue in one photo) and a girl with gold hair in a bob-cut who joined in in a few photos. Some photos were of parties or of picnics and others were of Sabine's daughter drawing designs into a sketch book, stitching and proudly presenting a design. There was even one of her wearing a party hat laughing at something with pink frosting on her nose and cheeks. 

Just by looking at the collage made a warmth spread through me. Here was someone who had lived a happy life, you could feel the joy through every image. I wondered where she was now. I drifted from the collage to look at the worn sketch book and recognised it from one of the photos. Not wanting to pry, I didn't open it and walked towards the window. Looking out, I saw the streets below us weren't currently packed with cars and people. It was getting a bit dark, I realised. I heard the sound of the trapdoor behind me opening and turned away from the window.

Sabine greeted me with a soft and small smile and Tom came up behind her. "So, Marinette dear, what do you know? What do you remember?" She asked as they came and sat down on the chaise.  
This time I was cautious, I didn't want to hurt or burden such pleasant people any further. So I spoke quietly, as I moved to sit in the space between them. "Nothing much really. I know that I know someone called Adrien, I don't know what he looks like though... I assume I knew you two well and... Alya was it? The girl you'd said brought me here? I guess I'd know her too. The name doesn't ring a bell but maybe I'd recognise her?"  
Her smile faltered for a second but it returned full force with a loving and patient expression behind it, the only traces of grief or pain I could find was in her eyes. But even those shone with love. "Did you have a look around?"  
The question confused me. But I answered nevertheless. "Yes I did, that collage is beautiful."  
"And did anyone there look familiar?" She inquired cheerily with hope filling her voice.  
"No, none."  
"None? Do you know who the girl in pigtails is?" Her voice was laced with surprise and caution.  
"That's your daughter. She's very beautiful." I replied earnestly hoping that would bring back her cheer.  
"Yes, yes she is..." Her voice went small and she took a deep breath, seeming to gather herself. Tom laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her and spoke, "That girl is you Marinette."  
"Me?" I was shocked. How did I forget my parents? Why? And why did I not even recognise myself? It took a moment but I was finally able to find my voice again to ask: "But... Why don't I remember?"  
"You must have done a very powerful spell."  
"Spell?" I asked, tilting my head; my open hair shook with the movement.  
"Anyone is capable of doing magic. But every time you preform a spell, you must sacrifice a memory. The more memories you give, or the more precious, the more powerful the spell."  
"But I don't understand! Why would anyone give up memories to do magic? Aren't memories what make you who you are?"  
Tom smiled at me in what seemed like pride, "For some they never use magic for that exact reason. But other people believe, if it is important enough, the sacrifice is worth it."

Suddenly, he gave a small chuckle. I tilted my head in confusion which only made his smile widen further. "It's sort of funny to see that even though you remember nothing you still find the sacrifice too great. Which makes me wonder why you did end up using magic. What were you trying to protect sweetie?" I hummed in response, not knowing what to say. What could I possibly have wanted to do that I gave up everything? "Um... Tom-père-no-papa; what can you even do with a spell?"  
"You can call me Tom if it's too confusing. As for spells, small and simple things like healing someone or teleporting or creating an item or barrier would only need the caster to visualise what they want. If you wanted to do something bigger, more complex, like moving a whole house, changing an event, anything major like that would need an incantation. Its sort of a confirmation that you really want to give up these memories to do this. If you don't say the incantation correctly because you lacked the tone or emotion needed, the spell fails and you keep your memories."  
"So whatever I did, I must have been sure of it... Do you have any idea what it was?"  
"No, but Alya, your best friend, might. We'll call her for you. You should get some rest though."  
"Thanks To-papa!"

Tom chuckled at my determination to call him by papa and left with a smile on his face. Sabine-Maman I should say- gave a kiss to my temple before making her way to the trapdoor. She looked into my eyes at the door and spoke before turning and closing the door. "Sleep well Marinette. I hope you'll always remember that we love you." Her ernest words stayed with me as I climbed the ladder up to the bed and lay staring out of the trapdoor above me. Watching as the sky above me turned dark my thoughts were hopeful and clear for the first time that day. 

I may not know much right now about what happened but I know I am surrounded by people who love me and whom I once loved. Nothing could harm me, not when they are there to help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my friend (who doesn't have an acc yet) for helping me with the characterisation and plot! 
> 
> Also reviews and kudos are much appreciated, I haven't written anything long term like this before so any sort of feedback would be great!


	3. Ladybug who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to lil_fangirl27 for giving me the idea of how to add in the alternative names (Crimson Witch and the Black Knight) I had for there alter egos!

When I woke the next morning, the smell fresh bread wafted up to the room - my room. I decided to go down and see if there was anything I should do. After all, if I am their daughter shouldn't I be helping them?

 

Once I reached the bottom I was greeted by the sight of Tom - papa working with some dough. "Good morning!" I called out to him and went and stood next to him. 

"Good morning Mari! Sabine called your friends, they should be over at 2 o'clock."okay!" with a glance at the clock nearby I saw that they would be here in an hour's time. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"You should have breakfast before doing anything, and you can go down into the bakery and ask Sabine if she needs help with anything."

"Alright!" with that I took a croissant and a glass of milk before heading down. After greeting maman who allowed me to work the till after explaining all the prices.

 

A lot of customers were happy to see me and greeted me warmly. There was even one or two that were surprised that I was working at the till and asked what I was doing here. Not quite sure what they were talking about, I simply told them I was staying here for now. 

When the chime of the bell at the front door rang again I welcomed the customer. “Welcome to Tom & Sabine's Patisserie, what can I get for you?"

the brunette before me gave me a small and soft smile. “I am Alya and this,” gesturing to the boy wearing a red cap next to her “is Nino. I’m sure your mom told you we’d come to see you?”

“Right! You guys are my friends from high school right? I remember seeing photos of us back in my room. I have loads of questions, so you guys go on up and I’ll just check with maman before i come up as well.”

“Sure. Oh and Mari?”

“yeah?” i asked tilting my head a bit.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

After maman reassuring me that i didn’t have to work and that i should really go and talk to my friends i went. When i entered the two were sitting close to each other on the chaise and speaking in hushed tones. They stopped and looked up at me when they heard me enter. “So dude, what do you wanna know?” Nino asked.

“Well… I was tempted to ask you guys to give me a run-down of my life but… that will take forever and im different now. it’s like a fresh start. but i feel empty and like im missing something so… what i really want to know is what was the thing i cared about the most before?”

The answer came faster than i thought when Nino spoke less than a minute later. “You loved designing and always tried to keep everyone happy. I remember for my 15th birthday you made me a sick headphone case that i still use today. It was one of the best things I've every gotten dude.” 

Alya nodded her head. “Yup. That’s definitely one if the most important parts of you girl. I could never imagine you with-out your designing. But… there is one other thing that you cared a lot about and you didn’t really tell anyone about it. The only reason I found out is because you needed help.” 

“What was it?” I asked and my confusion and curiosity only rose higher when i saw Nino turn to Alya confused as well.

“You were the Crimson Witch.”

 

The title meant nothing to me but obviously it was something big because Nino’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. “WHAT! Alya, have you gone insane?! Mari doesn’t go out and fight randomly in the middle of the night!”

“Why would I lie to my best friend Nino? Why else do you think I have this?” She said pulling out a redwood sceptre with a ruby jewel at the top.

Nino could only splutter in disbelief. I could only sit there watching the two of them confused. “Uh guys? Amnesiac over here. No clue what you’re talking about. Who’s the Crimson Witch? Why is there fighting and why am I involved?”

“Right, right forgot that you know pretty much nothing. So you and your partner who we called the Black Knight fight Hawkmoth's minions. But you'd told me he calls himself Chat Noir and that you actually called yourself Ladybug.” She gave a small chuckle.

“Hawkmoth?”

“No one really knows why he attacks but he has been attacking for 4 months now. You, Ladybug, only showed up two months ago and Chat Noir has been for almost 3 months. Hawkmoth never really does much damage to any property but everywhere he has hit has either had something magical stolen or people taken.”

“So what does that do with me?”

“Well ever since Chat showed up a white card with a purple butterfly would show up where ever hawkmoth would hit and a few hours later someone is possessed and his minions are there. Chat tries but he was never able to stop an attack until you showed up as Ladybug a month after his first appearance. Last week you showed me a card and told me that you’d found it on your balcony. That you sacrificed you memories of your uncle and family in China so you could become Ladybug and protect your home.”

“Why did I only tell you all this last week if I had been working for two months with Chat?”

“You told me that there was something that you were going to do that was big. That you told me all this because you needed someone else to know who you were, someone other than Chat. The attacks were getting worse and you couldn’t sit by any longer. I thought you were telling me you were going to die in a few nights. So when I heard the fighting I ran towards you guys. You said something and Chat began to distract them like usual but when you said ‘I surrender my miraculous!’ and your staff began to glow. He looked stricken and said ‘you promised’. I don’t know what you did girl, but you fell to the ground after that and since Chat was being swamped by the minions as he tried to protect you I rushed over, picked you up and took you home.”

“Wow… I… any clue what a miraculous is?”

“I can only assume it was the power you used to use as Ladybug.”

 

That was a lot of information to process. Nino and Alya left and I could only sit in my room in shock trying to process everything that I was involved in. It was twenty minutes after they had been gone when I realised that I never asked if she knew who Chat Noir was. He seemed to be the only one who had the answers I needed about what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! I've been swamped with work and just last weekend fell sick... also the next chapter is probably going to be from adrien/chat noir's perspective. but im still thinking about it...  
> also just so everything is clear in this universe there are no kwamis. Marinette and Adrien got their powers by giving up a precious memory and imbuing that in an object. For Marinette it was the sceptre and for Adrien it is a sword.
> 
> they were given the names Crimson Witch and Black Knight by the public but call each other Ladybug and Chat.  
> ~~~  
> please do leave reviews and comments! also kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
